Steroline
by Fandomcraziness
Summary: In this silly short story i have written how Caroline and Stefan finally confess their love for each other :D I hope u like it :)


**(FACEBOOK GROUP CHAT)**

STEFAN- Hello.

DAMON-Hello brother ;)

STEFAN-Is anybody online?

DAMON- Yes. V both r online. But of course u can't c urself as online. :D

STEFAN-Huh. I mean is anybody online, except me?

DAMON-Wow! I just got 2 knw that my little brother is blind.

STEFAN- Oh shut up Damon! I'm not blind. U can c that. I'm sitting right beside you.

DAMON- And can't u c that I'm ONLINE. You keep asking the same question. U r soooo boring. :p

STEFAN- Duh! Why would I chat with u here? V can talk face to face.

DAMON- Hmm…How stupid of me to chat with you! I'm just waiting for my GIRLFRIEND. I thought till then I could chat with u…..but u r so boring.

STEFAN - And u r so irritating.

DAMON- That's my specialty. ;) Bye….brb. Oh sorry! You don't knw the meaning of brb. It means 'be right back'. :D

STEFAN - Whatever -_-

_~Damon goes offline~_

(Right now, Damon is standing behind Stefan, while Stefan is sitting on his couch with his phone.)

STEFAN-Is anybody online?

Damon from behind says, "Again u asked the same question. You are sooo damn booooring. That's the reason why u r single. Whatever, I don't care. Sorry for disturbing you. You can continue with that boring chat with _nobody._"

_~ Caroline comes online~_

CAROLINE- Hi! Is anybody online?

Damon reads that message on Stefan's mobile and says, "Oh c'mon! You people are so boring. I'll have to spend my precious time and write a book- 'How to stop being boring' by one and only Damon Salvatore, written specially for Stefan Salvatore and his former girlfriend Caroline Forbes.

Stefan irritatingly said, "She's not my girlfriend. We are just friends."

"Well….I and Elena _were_ also friends and then…..you know, we started dating. Bye. Somebody's at the door. Gotta open it before Elena starts questioning me."

Stefan ignores him and starts chatting with Caroline.

STEFAN- Hey! Wassup?

CAROLINE- Thanks for replying. Well…..right now I'm getting bored.

STEFAN- Why don't u go at Bonnie's place and have some fun.

CAROLINE- No, I CAN'T. She's busy with her witchy stuff. Right now, I think I think I want to go for shopping. I need some new clothes and nail paints. Wanna accompany me?

STEFAN- Umm….ok but don't brag me around because I'm not good at this stuff.

CAROLINE- Ok! I'll come at ur place in 30 mins. Bye.

STEFAN- Bye

_~Caroline goes offline~_

(Stefan was just going to log out when suddenly he got a friend request.)

'_Katherine Salvatore would like to be friends with you on facebook.'_

Stefan thought to himself, _Katherine? Katherine Salvatore? What is this girl up to? Why can't she leave me alone? I thought she had settled in New York, but of course, she wouldn't stop irritating me._

Stefan clicks 'Not now' and ignored the friend request. He wanted to see her profile so he clicks her profile and was shocked to see this- 'In a complicated relationship with Stefan Salvatore'. He scrolled down and saw Katherine's naked pic. He thought, _this slut will never change. _He also saw a pic in which he and Katherine were kissing. Frustrated, he blocked and reported her pics and sent her a message- 'Stop uploading my pics and change your stupid status or I'll come to New York and break your fucking neck.'

He was going to close facebook, when he got Katherine's reply, 'Don't worry sweetie, I'm in Mystic falls right outside your house 3 3 3' Stefan didn't reply and opened the front door of his house angrily and was going to shout '_Bitch '_when suddenly he saw Caroline approaching the door. Caroline was surprised to see Stefan holding the door knob tightly with eyes wide open and red.

"Hey! What's wrong? Why do you look as if somebody just kicked you?"

Stefan reluctantly said, "Ah. No-othing. Just…umm…angry at Damon. You know 'brotherly-badass-fights'. So…let's go for shopping."

"Won't you let Caroline see me," Damon sniggered from behind, "I'm not going to take her away from you." Caroline blushed a little and took Stefan's hand and hurried towards the car.

"Bye Damon. Have fun with Elena." Caroline said before pushing herself inside the car.

"You guys don't attract yourselves by kissing in front of the other girls and don't forget to-"whatever he was going to say didn't reach them as both of them drove away. Stefan noticed that Caroline was still blushing. He thought- _Why is she blushing? Is she really in love with me? Am I in love with her? No. it's not possible because I don't have those kinds of feelings for her._

They didn't speak anything until they reached the mall. "Stefan is it ok if I ask you to buy a small present for me?" Caroline said anxiously. "Ya sure but I don't know what to buy." Stefan said.

"Buy whatever you like." Caroline got out of the car and waited for him to get out and then they both went inside the mall. First they went to a clothes shop. Stefan just followed her as he had never gone to that shop. Caroline went to the 'gowns' corner and began looking at the gowns. Stefan just stood there.

"Stefan can you help me select a gown for the homecoming dance?" Caroline called to him.

"I have no idea about gowns and-"

"You just come here." Caroline interrupted. Stefan went towards her.

"Which one is better? This pink one or that silver one?" Caroline pointed at two gowns. Stefan thought and said, "The pink one would look beautiful on you."Caroline took that gown and went inside the trial room to try that gown.

"Umm Stefan, can you please come inside. I need some help with this gown." Caroline called from inside the room. Stefan hesitated for a minute and went inside the room. Caroline was facing her back towards him. "Can you please tie this?" She asked him. Stefan tied the strings. Caroline turned towards him. "How am I looking?"

"You look incredible! You are going to look the most beautiful at the dance tonight." Stefan said.

"Thanks." Caroline said. She gazed charmingly into Stefan's brown eyes, and kissed him slowly. Stefan was shocked but didn't stop her. She pressed him against the wall, her hands running down his back. Their tongues met in a fiery kiss. The heat between their lips, made a moan escape Stefan's lips. Stefan gently caressed his neck, not wanting to pull away. He places his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss.  
She breathed heavily as their tongues grazed each other. Stefan felt the hot friction between them become unbearable. He undressed Caroline's gown and started kissing her neck slowly, reaching the back of her bra. Caroline started opening the buttons of his shirt. Caroline was going to open his jeans, when suddenly Stefan backed off. _What was he doing?_ Caroline thought and picked up her top and covered her bare stomach. Stefan wore his shirt and moved out of the room.

A minute later Caroline came out of the room. She went to the counter and paid the money. Then Stefan followed her to the parking lot. They both sat inside the car and Caroline started driving. Both of them were getting uncomfortable and then Caroline finally said, "Whatever happened inside the room shouldn't have-"

"I love you Caroline." Stefan said without even realizing it. Caroline said nothing and then suddenly stopped the car at the side of the road. Stefan thought she was angry. Caroline got out of the car and pulled Stefan outside the car. She was holding his collar tightly and was staring into his eyes.

"I love you too Stefan." Caroline said and kissed Stefan on his lips first slowly, and then wildly. Stefan had never felt like this before. He kissed her back and then they got inside the car. They reached Stefan's house. Stefan saw Damon and Elena laughing and talking with each other. He didn't feel any kind of jealousy and felt happy for them. Damon saw Caroline and him going inside the house.

"Hey love birds, how was your date?" Damon said looking at Stefan's smiling face.

"It was not a date Damon. We were just friends, going to the mall for some shopping."

"Wait, you said _'were'. _So that means you are now…..dating! Wow!" Damon teased.

" I'm happy for you Caroline" Elena said, smiling at Stefan.

"Ha-ha me too." Caroline said and took Stefan's hand and went inside.


End file.
